darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
851
Angelique threatens to kill Amanda if Quentin goes to New York to be with her. Synopsis : This night at Collinwood, a man and a woman close the door on their past, many secrets and many enemies have stood between them, but their love has been strong enough to solve and defeat them all, even the most powerful enemy: time itself. For though he has come to the station too late to catch the train that was to take them to their new life, Quentin Collins sees with joy that Amanda Harris has waited for him. As Quentin races to make the 6pm train, he is relieved to see a woman standing on the platform with her back to him. But when she turns around Quentin sees that he has made "a terrible mistake." The train has left with Amanda on it. Petofi, enraged with Tate for having stolen Quentin's portrait, goes to his studio to reclaim it. Petofi also insists that Tate create a new picture of a raven-haired woman with cat-shaped eyes. After Tate does so, Petofi says that Tate must be punished for his arrogance, and seizes Tate by the wrists. Afterward Petofi has gone Tate is horrified to find that he has lost the ability to draw. Quentin is visited by Tim Shaw at Collinwood, and after discovering what little Tim knows about Amanda - basically just the building where she used to live in New York - he throws Tim bodily from the house. Angelique presses Quentin to set a wedding day, but he is noncommital. Petofi visits Collinwood and tells Angelique that they have something in common: an interest in Quentin. Petofi visits Tim Shaw and expresses sorrow that Amanda has left him. Tim begs Petofi to bring her back, and Petofi only says that he will do what needs to be done. Angelique catches up to Quentin at the train station and says she knows all about his intention to find Amanda. Using a voodoo doll and the brooch Amanda returned to Tim Shaw, Angelique to kill Amanda if Quentin boards the train to follow her. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Well, I don't know if I like this new, serious Quentin, but I'll marry him anyway. ---- : Count Petofi (to Charles): I don't mind theft. I do mind stupidity...and you have been incredibly stupid. ---- : Count Petofi (to Angelique): You see, my dear, you and I have a common cause...at last. ---- : Count Petofi (to Quentin): Distance is no impediment to me. Wherever you are, I will be with you. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi * Don Briscoe as Tim Shaw * Amy Yaekerson as Woman on Train Platform Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 847. Story * When Amanda was last in New York, she stayed at the Hotel Hallbrook. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: I knew she'd wait; Charles: I can't be. * TIMELINE: 6pm at the start of the episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * Lara Parker nearly drops the pin before she stabs it in the doll. * As Roger Davis is lying on the floor, he moves around and places more debris on himself before he "wakes up" upon hearing Petofi knock on the door. He likely thought he was hidden from the camera by the couch. * When Tim Shaw comes into Collinwood, he closes the front door - but when Quentin goes to toss Shaw out, the door is standing open. * How on earth did Angelique come into possession of Amanda's brooch? Witchcraft?'' The clear implication is that she got it from Count Petofi. Petofi tells Angelique that they have a "common cause at last," which is clearly Quentin. When Petofi visits Tim Shaw, he picks up Amanda's brooch that she had returned to Tim, and Petofi clearly takes it--at the end of the scene, the camera closes in on the desk where we see the letter from Amanda but no brooch. The implication then is that Petofi took the brooch to Angelique.'' External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 851 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 851 - Everybody Hates QuentinCategory:Dark Shadows episodes